Ben learns ASL!
by Alwaysforeverbaseball
Summary: American Sign Language is a beautiful thing to learn. However, if you learn the wrong words you can get into a whole lot of trouble. So please learn the right words and not the bad ones! Oh, and never get them mixed up with gang signs! Deaf people get beat up for that! And if you meet a deaf person get interested in learning asl. The deaf world is wonderful! I love it and so can U!


Wow! I never knew how much fun ASL is. And for those of you who don't know! That is American Sign language! I speak it pretty well even though my deaf friend can speak it better than me. Ok onto the story about Ben and speaking ASL. I own nothing! Except my boyfriend Daniel!

Hi my name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! Todays story is about how I decided to only speak Asl for a week!

I got tired of hearing my own voice so I have chosen to only speak American Sign Language. Kevin laughs at me because for part of the time he was in New York City, he claimed to have met someone who was deaf. His name is Daniel. He is a friend of Gwen's and my cousin Gin's! So they get to see each other not a whole lot anymore because he is at a school for special needs. He is here in this story and as you read my flash back you will probably cry about it! It is hard on the girls and Kevin but I think they will see each other again! Until that day comes. Here is the story!

Flashback: Dun! dun! dun!

"Gwen, I have taken a vow of silence and will only txt, email, and, use ASL from now on. How cool is that?" I screamed at my cousin who was looking at a picture of an old friend. "Huh? What?" she said as a tear rolled down her face. "You miss him, don't you sis?" said a girl from out of the blue. Actually she was just standing at the door frame when she said it. Gwen nodded.

I showed Gwen the note and she said "Good for you cuz!" Then Gin spoke again "I am glad you have taken that silence vow cause' if you do speak at all this week. Bad things will happen to you. Understand that Ben?" I nodded. And went on with my day. "I wonder if he even remembers us! I heard the girls say in unison as they both read the friendly letters that Daniel wrote to them. "He could never tell us apart, could he?" "Nope!" said Gwen "He couldn't!"

I just smiled and ran down stairs like an idiot to the man in my kitchen. He knew I was there! "What up Tennyson?" said Kevin as he was cooking something that reminded me of a cheese sandwich. I tapped him on the shoulder and gave him the paper. "You would not last a day Tennyson!" Kev said smirking at me. I wrote down "Yes, yes I would! Now could you teach me to sign?" Kev filled his mouth with leftover cheese and nodded. Then he swallowed and said "Only on one condition!" I looked up and wrote "What condition do you have in mind Levin?" He stood there filling his mouth with soda and said "That if you talk at all this week. I will have that Daniel guy beat you up after I am done with you! Capuche Tennyson?" I nodded and was soon scared of my best friend!

So the lessons had started. I never looked them up because I trusted Kev. He was my best friend and all anyway. So on one of my missions with my partner Rook. I signed 'Hey, Rook behind you!' He looked at me and shot at the wrong thing. "Wow! Earth ways are more weird than I thought." Then I shot at the guy for him. Once Grandpa came to arrest Fisttrik, I signed what Kevin told me was thank you. (Actually it was dumb butt! I did not know that then!) Then I ran to my car to go pick up someone that my girl cousins knew and Kevin too. Well Rook came along for the ride to the airport too!

Once Rook and I were in my car. I turned on the radio as loud as I possibly could and Rook could not stop me. Thanks to Kev and Big Ed. The rest of the defence mechanisms were now all on and I got there in less than 30 minutes. So I went to go pick up their friend Daniel. (As I have now been told Danny is what he likes better!) So I went inside signing around trying to find him and some tall guy with a shaggy beard came up to me. He looked like the guy in the picture my cousins were holding but to make sure it was him. I signed "Hi baseball boy!" He looked at me weird. Then he spoke "You must be Ben Tennyson? I am deaf but you can talk to me. I have my hearing aids in and I can read lips and understand you!"

So I handed him a paper that said "I made a bet with Kevin and the girls and if I can keep quiet until tomorrow morning things would be fine. If not you and Kev would beat me into oblivion." He nodded and said that sounds like the work of Kevin but not the twins." I nodded and took his bags to my car and Danny followed. Then my partner showed up from out of the car. "Need help Ben?" I nodded and went four arms. As I went four arms I tossed the stuff on top of Rook and Danny was having a laughing fit. Then Kev showed up in his car. "You take the bags Tennyson, I'll take Danny and meet you at Gwen's." He smiled well smirked. I nodded and drove off.

However, Kev stayed for a few minutes to catch up with Danny. "Hey, stranger!" Kev said to him. "Huh?" Danny said! Then looked behind him to see that Kevin was there. "Hey, Kev!" They hugged and got into the car. They talked all the way back to Gwen's house. You know how I know? I spied on them with my plumbers badge. I heard every word. So once we got to my cousin's house. I ran inside and went up the stairs to warn the girls that someone was coming over. "Hey, Tennyson!" said Gin! "Hey dweeb!" said Gwen! Then handed the girls the paper with the guys are coming. Rook came running inside the house to fix the Welcome Home sign! Then I told them to get dressed and they did. Then we all came down the stairs to greet the boyfriend of Gin's!

Well you get the rest here!

Flashback over!

Well that is it! Oh, wait one more thing before I go get the doorbell. Curse you Kevin Ethan Levin! Hang on I'm looking out the window and it is Danny! What does he want? I guess I'll have to go find out! Later! Oh, and if you see Kevin tell him I wanna kill him! He made me sign things that should not have been signed anyway. Well Later!


End file.
